riseofchampionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Melding
Item Melding is unlocked when the Blacksmith reaches Level 5. It allows the Player to sacrifice five (5) items to produce one (1) item of higher quality. Description The Item Melding page can be accessed through the "Meld Items" button at the top of the Blacksmith panel. The left section of the page has three points of interest: #A "Selected Items" section that features five (5) blue-bordered boxes that the Player can drag their items into. The "Required Gold" directly below this section shows the amount of Gold needed to facilitate the process. #A Results section that predicts the Rarity of the resulted item after the five items are melded. The chances are given as percentages. #A blue "Meld Items" button that, when pressed, destroys the five items in the "Selected Items" section, deducts the "Required Gold," and produces one Item within the Rarity of the Results section. The right section of the page features a list of the unequipped items in the Player's Inventory. There are four options to sort these items: #By type: Weapons, Armor, Helmets, Gloves, Boots, Artifacts. #By Rarity #By Value #By time of acquisition #By Class The yellow "Reverse" button will reverse the order the items are sorted. Rules There are several rules that govern the process of Item Melding: #Melding five items of the same Rarity guarantees the production of a item of the next tier of Rarity. Of course, placing items of the highest Rarity, Legendary and Unreal, will simply produce another Legendary item — there is no higher rarity. #Melding five items of the same Class guarantees the production of a item that is also of the same Class. This includes Weapons. #Melding five items of the same Type guarantees the production of a item that is also of the same Type. #Only one Crafted Item can be used for Item Melding. #Unreal Weapons cannot be created through Item Melding. Some combinations of Rarities claim to have a chance of producing an Unreal item, but they are visual errors. #Common items cannot be produced through Item Melding. They are the lowest Rarity. Rates The Cost of Item Melding is determined by the Rarity that has the highest percentage chance of being created. The Cost, and probabilities of Rarity of the produced item based on the Rarities of the melded items are shown in the table below. The first number in the ratio represents the amount of items that are one Rarity below the desired Rarity. The second number in the ratio represents the amount of items that are two Rarities below the desired. Note that there are only two different types of rarities being melded together; while Players can meld items of any Rarity together, it is rarely done as it is inefficient. Note that the table does not have Unreal or Common Rarities, as these two Rarities cannot be produced through Item Melding. Also note that if you put unreals on to be melded they will count as legendary in rarity. A visual glitch appears that shows unreal can have a chance to be made but this is due to an overflow error and will never result in unreal. Trivia #Melding was released on December 22nd, 2014. #Veteran player, Pft, has once hinted, "3:2 epic:flawless give a reasonable 94% chance to be legendary. 3:2 ratio is the best approach to upgrading quickly..." Player Jasash a majority of the community agrees with his point. Category:Blacksmith Category:Mechanics